Ex's & Oh's
by Heaven's Angel
Summary: BBRaven pairing, Raven's ex shows up, read the story, I can't summarize at all


Ex's & Oh's  
  
By: Heaven's Angel  
  
(A/N: This is a pseudo-sequel/separate story of "Don't Let it Get Around. I don't own these characters, DC does, and Cartoon Network too. This story is for the fans, who like myself, can't sit by with one episode a week.)  
  
"Can I help you sir?" asked the counter clerk at the local quick-mart as he looked up from the latest issue of Wizard, only to be met in the face with a gun shaking slightly.  
  
"Yeah, give me all of your money and three packs of Camels!" demanded the man, an unshaven bum whose wide bloodshot eyes indicated probably drug use.  
  
"That's nice," said the clerk as he went back to reading the magazine.  
  
"Maybe you didn't here me punk, I said give me the money now!" screamed the man, spraying spittle on his intended target. With a sigh, the clerk pointed behind the would-be robber. Turning around slowly, the man found himself facing a young man, only this guy was made partly of metal.  
  
With a smile, Cyborg reached out, calmly took the gun out of the stunned man's hands, then smashed it into a flat piece of metal about the size of a golf ball, and handed it back to the man. With a scream the man blew past Cyborg and out the door.  
  
"Thanks friend," said the clerk as he once again looked up from his magazine.  
  
"No problem, most fun I've had in a week," said Cyborg with a laugh as he put down his purchases, approximately 15 pounds of junk food on the counter.  
  
A few minutes later, Cyborg was walking down the street loaded down with the groceries that he had just bought. With this much food, him, Beast Boy, Starfire and Robin would be ready to stay up all night watching The Tick marathon on TV. Unfortunately Beast Boy had been unsuccessful in persuading Raven to join them. Even though she had continued to come out of her shell since she had started going out with Beast Boy, there was a limit to what she would put up with. Still though, this was going to be fun. Starfire had missed out on the initial run but she had shown an enthusiasm for it after seeing a few episodes. Hopefully her and Robin would not start making out like they sometimes did during the show. It was sick watching them suck face.  
  
Perhaps it was the grossness of this thought that caused him to miss the sound of a body falling, and subsequently landing squarely on him.  
  
"Oof," grunted Cyborg as he collapsed under this sudden weight. Even as he hit the ground though, he had already pulled out his Sonic Blaster and was turning, ready to fire. Instead what he found on top of him was not some enemy, but rather, a girl. She was goth, definitely in Raven's class of the word. She was wearing a black cargo pants, a red corset top, black dress shirt, and boots. Around her waist was a studded belt with what appeared to be some sort of goth style dolls hanging by their necks, while her neck and wrists were adorned with spikes and hoops. Her hair, a red to match her corset top, complemented her fair skin and black eyes.  
  
"Hey, you mind getting off of me?" asked Cyborg as he stared at her.  
  
"Accept my apologies," said the girl as she scrambled to her feet then helped to pull Cyborg to his feet.  
  
"That's cool, but mind explaining why you just landed on top of me," said Cyborg as he ran a quick diagnostic on some of his more sensitive electrical parts.  
  
"Sorry, I've never done that far of an interdimensional jump before. I was aiming for a friend, but apparently I landed pretty short," said the girl, almost to herself, "That was weird though, I just know I was locking on to some of her energy."  
  
"Um, okay," said Cyborg with a shrug. While a normal person would undoubtedly consider this girl insane, Cyborg had been with the Titans long enough to know that nothing was too odd, especially interdimensional junk.  
  
"Yeah well, no prob," said Cyborg with a wave as he made to leave.  
  
"You probably have no idea, but do you know of a group called the Teen Titans, I am looking for their tower, can you help?" called the girl after Cyborg.  
  
"Why are you looking for them?" asked Cyborg, stunned that this girl did not know who he was. He was Cyborg! The muscle of one of the greatest superhero teams of all time.  
  
"Well," said the girl looking down, a hint of a blush coming to her cheeks, "I have an old friend that went and joined them, I came here to visit her."  
  
"Is her name Raven by any chance?" asked Cyborg.  
  
"Yes! Do you know her?" asked the girl excitedly.  
  
"Yeah...Um I didn't catch your name," said Cyborg.  
  
"Oh, I'm Enyo," said the girl with a small smile.  
  
"Nice to meet you Enyo," said Cyborg.  
  
Twenty minutes later  
  
"'bout time you got back," hollered Robin from the main living room where he and Starfire sat arm in arm.  
  
"Yeah, I brought someone home," yelled back Cyborg.  
  
"Wow dude, how did you get her to come here?" asked Beast Boy as he walked into the kitchen and saw Enyo, "Did you promise her an autograph from me or somethin?"  
  
"Hello, I'm Enyo," said Enyo with a small bow.  
  
"Hey, I'm Beast Boy, and that mass of flesh over there is Robin and Starfire," said Beast Boy with a smile.  
  
"Hi," said Robin with a wave.  
  
"I am most honored to meet you," said Starfire with a grin.  
  
"She says she knows Raven," said Cyborg with a helpful smile.  
  
"Who knows me?" asked Raven as she walked in and gave Beast Boy a peck on the cheek, something she did fairly rarely in the company of others. She turned and saw Enyo, and for a moment couldn't breathe.  
  
"Hello Raven," said Enyo looking down at her feet with a blush coming to her cheeks.  
  
"E-e-e-enyo, what are you doing here?" stammered Raven as she took a step backwards, stopped then forced herself to calm down, "Why did you leave Azarath?"  
  
"I came to see you," said Enyo looking up slightly, "I've missed you a lot."  
  
"Um, but still, that doesn't really explain why..." said Raven, when Robin suddenly gave a yell.  
  
"We got ourselves a break in downtown at Wayne Tech's chemical factory! Sorry Raven, reunion has got to wait. Titans Go!" yelled out Robin in one long breath as the group began to charge out the doors.  
  
"Um, stay here until I get back," said Raven to Enyo as she began to head out the door.  
  
"No way. I didn't come all the way here just to sit around, I want some action," said Enyo as she chased after the rest of the group.  
  
"You seem very happy to see her," said Beast Boy as he transformed into a hawk.  
  
"Remember how I said that there are some things in my life that I don't like to talk about?" asked Raven as the two flew off. Beast Boy nodded, "Well, she's one of them. But I promise we will talk about it."  
  
Out at Wayne Chemicals, the six young teens found themselves face to face with the monstrous Cinderblock.  
  
"Cinderblock, you know how this works, so let's just save us both the trouble and you drop whatever you're stealing," suggested Robin as he held his retracted staff out ready to do battle. Everyone but Enyo was slowly circling around Cinderblock. Enyo was standing farther back where Raven had told her to stay.  
  
"Come on, you know what always happens," chimed in Cyborg. A split second later he found himself airborne and crashing into a solid brick wall. Turning he saw a second Cinderblock appear from the shadows, which explained his sudden ability to fly. Two more appeared behind them.  
  
"Okay so rock for brains has a new trick," said Beast Boy, "More for all of us."  
  
"Titans go!" yelled Robin and the melee was on. Raven shortly found herself facing against one of the behemoths, alone and somewhat isolated.  
  
"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she yelled out and called forth a shockwave from the earth itself, which crashed into Cinderblock and shoved him backwards. With a roar, Cinderblock charged Raven, who at the sight of this suddenly found herself paralyzed by fear.  
  
"Leave her alone!" screamed Beast Boy as he charged the rock creature. In rapid sequence he transformed into a cheetah, quickly closing the distance, then morphed into a rhino smashing Cinderblock away from Raven and into a wall. Full of rage, he transformed yet again, this time into a gorilla, and subsequently picked up his enemy and flung him over his head.  
  
"You do not ever threaten her!" he fumed. Still though, Cinderblock raised himself, albeit much slower and began to descend on Beast Boy, and Raven who now stood side by side.  
  
"Fine, that's it!" seethed Beast Boy as he began to transform into a grizzly bear.  
  
"Azarath, Tatse, Shyunn!" yelled out a voice. Cinderblock was suddenly encased in a web of blood red energy. Turning both Raven and Beast Boy saw Enyo, hand stretched out, eyes glowing red like the energy.  
  
"You...do...not...try...to...hurt...her!" screamed Enyo as she telekinetically lifted Cinderblock up then smashed him down with each word.  
  
"That's enough Enyo, you're going to kill him," yelled out Raven, sensing the fading life force, as warped as it was, being emanated by Cinderblock.  
  
"I know, but he tried to hurt you my love," said Enyo, a sick smile coming to her face, "That does not sit well with me."  
  
"I said that's enough," said Raven angrily, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"  
  
Raven's hands glowed black as Enyo's hands suddenly became encased in a similar black. The webbing of red disappeared from around Cinderblock who lay in a crumpled heap.  
  
Enyo's eyes returned to their normal color as she stared at Raven.  
  
"And you wonder why I broke up with you," said Raven as she flew off.  
  
"What?" gasped Beast Boy as he ran and transformed into a bird to chase after Raven. "Broke up with?"  
  
Flashback: 3 years earlier and in Azarath  
  
"Hey there Raven," yelled out Enyo as she came dashing across the field to where Raven was sitting under the shade of a large temple like structure meditating.  
  
"Oh, hello Enyo," replied Raven mildly irritated by the interruption, but tried to push it out her mind. This was her girlfriend after all.  
  
Enyo jumped forward and threw her arms around Raven's neck then planted a deep kiss on her lips. Raven froze up for a second then relaxed as she slipped her arms around the other's girl's waist.  
  
"How's that for an enthusiastic greeting?" asked Enyo they broke apart.  
  
"I take it you're already done with lessons for the day then," said Raven as she gently pried Enyo off of her.  
  
"Yeah, let's go do something," replied Enyo as she took a seat next to Raven.  
  
"Fine," said Raven, "How about we go for some tea?"  
  
"I got a better idea," said Enyo as she leaned forward and snaked her tongue into Raven's mouth. Raven didn't resist at first and was enjoying the closeness when she suddenly felt Enyo's hand slowly making its way from her abdomen towards Raven's chest. She could feel Enyo beginning to caress her through her clothing but this was too much. She brought up her own hand and gently moved the hand away trying to indicate that she did not want this. Enyo though, seemed to get a different message and let her hand begin to trail down towards the other side of Raven's golden belt. With a tired sigh, once again Raven stopped her companion's hand. Breaking the kiss Raven said, "Come on, I'm thirsty."  
  
"Fine," pouted Enyo as she let go of Raven and the two headed off.  
  
The realm of Azarath was something out of the days of Ancient Greece or Rome. It has many large pillared buildings and temples set among pools of crystal clear waters. In these temples, the residents went to hone and master their mystical abilities.  
  
"I can't wait for the new play to come out," enthused Enyo as the two girls walked down the street.  
  
"Hey there Raven," came a voice from down the street. Raven turned to see Ankou a boy her age who was she saw around town sometimes and was one of the few who didn't treat her weird.  
  
"Hello Ankou, how are you," asked Raven.  
  
"I'm just fine," said Ankou, "I was wondering, if you were not doing anything tomorrow night, would you want to go to the Observatory and watch the star shower?"  
  
Raven started to reply that she would like to go, but Enyo interjected first, "She can't were doing something tomorrow night."  
  
"Oh," said Ankou, somewhat dejected, "Well maybe some other time then. Bye."  
  
"What was that for Enyo?" hissed Raven as Ankou departed, "That was something that would have been fun."  
  
"Come now Raven, the night is for being together," replied Enyo sweetly.  
  
"Honestly, you always get like that. Heaven forbid if I went and did something with someone else," said Raven angrily, "Look stop this already, I'm happy that you like me, but I don't belong to you."  
  
"But you do," said Enyo, "Just like I belong to you."  
  
"No, I don't I'm my own person," sighed Raven.  
  
End Flashback  
  
On an island, approximately fifteen miles out to sea.  
  
"Rargh!" screamed out Raven as she unleashed another blast at one of the giant rocks. It glowed brightly for a second then exploded in a brilliant shower of sparks.  
  
"Broke up with?" asked Beast Boy as he appeared behind her. This island was little more than rocks and sand, completely devoid of life, which is why Raven used it to blow off steam, quite literally.  
  
"Yes Beast Boy, you heard me right," said Raven quietly as she pulled herself under control, "Enyo, well she's my ex."  
  
"Raven, you're bi?" asked Beast Boy not quite believing that possibility.  
  
"No, I'm not," said Raven, "I thought for a little while I might be, Enyo was a testing of the waters of sorts. It didn't work out. Do you remember the first time we went out, at the Night Artifact Cafe?"  
  
"Yeah, the hostess was all into you and...Oh," said Beast Boy, "Well, I guess that does explain a lot."  
  
"Yes, it brought back those memories. It's not that I feel guilty for doing what I did, but it was something that was a one time thing, I didn't like it but that woman, she brought it all back," explained Raven, looking out at the waves as Beast Boy slipped an arm around her waist.  
  
"So, why is she back here visiting you?" asked Beast Boy, relieved that he didn't have to worry about losing his girlfriend to another woman.  
  
"I don't know, I suppose I should talk to her about it. If something had happened back at Azarath, she would have told me earlier," said Raven, "Maybe she really did just come to say hi."  
  
"Yeah, I bet so," said Beast Boy with a grin. A small smile came to Raven's face.  
  
"Thank you," said Raven.  
  
"For what?" asked Beast Boy as he pulled Raven into an embrace as the two stared into each other's eyes.  
  
"For being you," said Raven as she gave him a kiss.  
  
"And thank you," said Beast Boy.  
  
"Why?" asked Raven.  
  
"For having the cutest little smile," said Beast Boy, "It makes feel fuzzy all over."  
  
The two kissed once more, then flew back to the tower.  
  
At the Titan Tower.  
  
"Raven, there you are!" yelled out Enyo as she ran forward and threw her arms around Raven's neck, but was gently pried off by Raven, being aware of the awkward stares she was getting from Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg.  
  
"Enyo, can I talk to you?" asked Raven.  
  
"Sure," said Enyo looking excited.  
  
"I mean alone," said Raven as she grabbed Enyo by the shoulder and led her out of the room.  
  
"What's that all about?" asked Cyborg as Beast Boy went to the kitchen to scrounge for tofu.  
  
"Don't worry," said Beast Boy, uncharacteristically serious.  
  
Away from everyone else...  
  
"Spill it, why are you here?" demanded Raven to Enyo as the two stood in the empty hall.  
  
"Raven, I know you don't think our past relationship was that good, but please, give me a second chance, I really want to start seeing you again," pleaded Enyo staring at Raven.  
  
"No, I told you already, it wasn't you, I'm just not...you know...that way," said Raven.  
  
"Oh come on, you're lying to me and yourself," accused Enyo, "Every time we kissed you loved it. Admit it, you liked liking another girl."  
  
"You're full of yourself," said Raven, "I liked you as a friend, and I let you convince me that it might be more than that."  
  
"So, the greatest loves are started as friends," said Enyo sweeping her arms for emphasis.  
  
"Enyo, I broke it off because you were jealous, overly physical, and repeating again for emphasis, I discovered I don't like girls like that," said Raven again her patience beginning to wear thin.  
  
"I know, but that's different now, I've changed," whined Enyo.  
  
"I said no," said Raven with finality, "Look you're free to stay here for the night, then I want you out and gone back to Azarath. If you had come here looking for friendship it may have been okay, but not this."  
  
"Well I'm sorry too," said Enyo as her eyes began to glow red, "But I'm not going home without you."  
  
Without warning flowerpot that had been sitting in one of the halls cracked itself across the back of Raven's head. With a small moan she slumped down and into Enyo's waiting arms.  
  
"When I say I'm not going home without you, I mean it, one way or another," hissed Enyo acidically.  
  
"Beast Boy," moaned Raven, as her consciousness left her.  
  
"Oh no!" yelled Beast Boy as he spit his soda out of his mouth. He leaped from the couch and began to dash back to living quarters.  
  
"Beast Boy what is it?" yelled out Cyborg as he stood up.  
  
"Something's happened to Raven!" screamed Beast Boy over his shoulder as he morphed to a greyhound and continued his mad sprint.  
  
"Let's go!" said Robin as the three headed off.  
  
"Let her go!" screamed out Beast Boy as he saw Enyo lifting a limp Raven over her shoulder with one hand while her other hand began to conjure a portal.  
  
"Back off doggy, she's mine, and no one is taking that way from me!" said Enyo as her eyes continued to glow red. "Azarath, Tatse, Shyunn!"  
  
Beast Boy was launched backwards by a blast of energy. With a laugh Enyo stepped through the portal.  
  
"No way!" screeched Beast Boy as he dashed forward and dove headfirst into the disappearing doorway.  
  
"Where am I?" said Beast Boy as he stared around. He was standing in some sort of barren rocky field, with millions of stars shining above him.  
  
"You're between planes of existence," called out a voice behind him. Turning he saw Enyo standing, with Raven's limp body by her feet, "You persistent little fool. That spell will only transport the full way if those involved are directly attached to Azarath magic. You jumping in at the last second without touching one of us dropped us off here."  
  
"Good, in that case, I'll just take Raven, and we'll be seeing you," said Beast Boy as he took a step forward.  
  
"No way! I said she was mine!" screamed out Enyo suddenly. She reached out her hands and called out, "Azarath, Tatse, Shyunn!"  
  
A blast of red energy launched itself at Beast Boy who dove, rolled, and transformed into a lion.  
  
"Ah, so you can have some interesting creatures, this should be fun," said Enyo as she advanced towards Beast Boy. He charged her, dodging beneath another blast then leaping over a second and landed on top of her. She suddenly melted into shadow, slipped away from him then appeared behind him and launched yet another energy blast. Beast Boy launched upwards with all his strength and transformed into an eagle. He dove for Enyo's face, clawing and grabbing at her hair and face to keep her off balance. With a roar, she created a shield, barricading her from Beast Boy.  
  
As this was having, Raven began to come around. She looked over, and saw Beast Boy doing battle with Enyo. This wasn't good. Beast Boy was strong, but he was not a killer. Enyo was, and she had the power to do it. She had to do something, but as she struggled to sit up she felt a wave of dizziness fall over her.  
  
Back at the fight, Beast Boy had transformed into a long green cobra. He dodged blast after blast from her, but was unable to get in a counter shot, every time he attempted to strike, she blasted again.  
  
"Does she ever run out of these blasts?" thought Beast Boy cynically as his tail nearly became barbeque.  
  
"Get over it! She will be mine!" raved Enyo. "Azarath, Tatse, Shyunn!"  
  
Beast Boy suddenly found himself trapped in a red web similar to what Cinderblock had been in.  
  
"I've had enough of you, you are not interfering again!"  
  
She lifted up the web and slammed Beast Boy down, who had transformed into a turtle to protect as best he could. As she brought him back up, he transformed to an elephant, but still it was not enough to free himself of her magic. She began to lift him higher, meaning to bash him to pieces.  
  
"NO!" came Raven's voice suddenly. Enyo's red web was pierced be dozens of white beams, which snapped the threads apart. Beast Boy dropped to the ground stunned and bruised, but otherwise okay.  
  
"Raven what are you doing?" demanded Enyo as she turned to face her ex. Raven was standing up, and her entire body was emitting a white aura in flames.  
  
"I don't like you anymore. You tried to kidnap me, you tried to hurt Beast Boy," she whispered, then screamed out, "You will not hurt the man I love!"  
  
For a moment all time stood still, and then suddenly, Enyo gave a blood-curdling shriek, "NO! You will be mine!"  
  
"I'm sending you back home," screamed Raven, all self-control gone, "Say hello to my father! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"  
  
Beneath Enyo, a hole suddenly formed and Enyo vanished from view, her shrieks still echoing for a few seconds. Slowly, Raven got her emotions in check, and the excess energy that had been flowing from her slowly disappeared. Beast Boy stumbled up, holding his right arm, which looked dislocated.  
  
"Your father, but I thought your father was..." said Beast Boy.  
  
"A demon?" finished Raven looking where Enyo had been, "I know. I sent her to his realm. She's good enough she'll be able to get back to Azarath, but not before she's sufficiently scared of me to never come back."  
  
"Well, that's a relief," said Beast Boy awkwardly, "Hey Raven, did you um...mean what you said to Enyo. Do you love me?"  
  
Raven looked down, a furious blush coming to her cheeks.  
  
"I love you too Raven," whispered Beast Boy into Raven's ear.  
  
"Let's go home, get you patched up," said Raven looking at her shoes.  
  
"Okay," said Beast Boy with a smile.  
  
A/N: There you go, a little more action oriented perhaps, but it needs it. This story was written in the period of 4 hours, using a laptop, seventeen Mountain Dew Code Reds, and a bag of jellybeans. Please, Please, Please, review. If you leave your e-mail, I will definitely write back. Also, enjoy my other stories. Bye, bye for now. 


End file.
